User talk:Gearslover01
RE:Found something Good find. The games are the highest level of Canon so the Day One story means noting. And yeah that what i want to do with the war templates.--Jack Black 22:49, 2 August 2009 (UTC) RE:May I? I been thinking about that but say an canon book is released takes placed after all the games and its written like a history book plus how many characters end up dying in the series.--Jack Black 02:19, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :We are inching our selves too it. We have to fix the E-Day page and add all the units mention and cities and so on. When we get a book or game we try to update it from the front not from the ending like an User did with Massy.--Jack Black 02:43, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE:I am almost done Okay and when you do Maria's dad pages don't forget the info boxes. And you going to need to achieve you talk page pretty soon.--Jack Black 15:50, 3 August 2009 (UTC) RE:You Yes and here http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Archiving_a_talk_page --Jack Black 23:14, 3 August 2009 (UTC) sup well you guys are really smart for your age im about to turn 20 myself on 8/13 so im young too. i just got jacinto's Remnant like 2 days ago and its awsome im half way through it and its sweet man. have you got it yet.--The manslayer23 00:36, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Processing Yeah i think you are right on it. And good job on the vandal and 81 took care of your talk page.--Jack Black 15:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) RE:age My concern for Dom was the month we do not know it so we should never post if we "think", that is just as bad as theory or speculating. But I'll look into Aspho Fields to see how old they are.--Jack Black 19:52, 6 August 2009 (UTC) If you have xbox live would you kindly take pictures of the COG symbol in Blood drive and any other COG symbol that is in Allfathers Garden (if you have it) we need thous symbols for the wikia.--Jack Black 23:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :I swear you have ADD sometimes.--Jack Black 21:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry to hear about you're ma but Real Life > Wikia. And oh underhill take a pic of the signs.--Jack Black 23:49, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :::Goodjob on the medical COG sign I'd always wanted that one and on underhill yet again can you get a pic of the city pass the bridge? Please and thank you.--Jack Black 02:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Listen Then placed the source right next to it, Problem solved. And I seen the pics but I'm really really really lazy right now.--Jack Black 19:16, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Maybe idk lol i forgot what they mean.--Jack Black 22:35, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes--Jack Black 17:03, 12 August 2009 (UTC) do u know do u think we will be killing stranded in the 3rd game.--The manslayer23 22:55, 17 August 2009 (UTC) waiting all we can do know is wait my friend untill it comes out.--The manslayer23 01:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) cole train i really think cole looks at bernie as a mother since his mom is dead. --The manslayer23 01:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) RE:no problem Glad to hear you'r mom is home. And good job on the maria page i looked it over it. And the flow of reading is great and no spelling mistakes!--Jack Black 00:30, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia spotlight I'd just ask the wikia staff to give us a spotlight.--Jack Black 14:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) bernie i dont see a women at all in chaps profile--The manslayer23 04:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) your thought do u think adam fenix is being held captive or do u think he is hiding out somewhere.--The manslayer23 02:36, 26 August 2009 (UTC) adam fenix What did adam fenix do that marcus had to leave his post to go to his father.--The manslayer23 02:20, September 5, 2009 (UTC) IT from the Halo 3 ODST live action trailer and while you where gone our new admin created all the PC chapters and clean up many pages.--Jack Black 14:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) the scar how did marcus get his scar--The manslayer23 22:11, September 5, 2009 (UTC) RE:Hey Editing on Gearspedia does not have to do with new media being released. We don't even have all the info form the first game on the wikia. They will be always work to be done.--Jack Black 22:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) RE:Translation Let me see the image.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:41, November 25, 2009 (UTC) RE:Anvil Gate Kinda disappointed but at the same time kinda excited.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:36, February 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Plans The way you put it adds a caseload of speculation. But we add it if we placed it right.--Chairman Jack the Black 13:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:Images Images are good and all and greatly improve an article;but don't go bat shit crazy with them. Having too many pictures can ruin an article. But good find--Chairman Jack the Black 18:52, March 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:GDC I was going to say wait until Epic confirm it. But frack it, go ahead, after you create it, i'll lock it from new users. Just source all info and I'll tale care of the templates.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:17, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Reply I'd barley remember the video. But on the tech demo, good find.--Chairman Jack the Black 18:31, March 14, 2010 (UTC) *The video is from last year. **http://utforums.epicgames.com/showpost.php?p=27178043&postcount=51 **http://udk.com/features-cinematics --Chairman Jack the Black 20:38, March 14, 2010 (UTC) RE:GOW3 Done.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Would you kindly that why i'm using it :).--Chairman Jack the Black 20:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Reply I already know. I have Cliff tweeter account. And I do hate Jimmy to.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:48, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't stand that he laughs at his own jokes every 5 seconds.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yep.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm not getting my hopes up on a GoW3.--Chairman Jack the Black 06:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I have no clue what you are talking about.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I must apologize if I offended you by uploading Jimmy Fallon, but I posted it because I think that it's hilarious that Gears of War 3 might be announced on Late Night, not because of any disdain you may have for him. For me, it's exciting either way. BuzzSawBill 00:01, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::What Bill said.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:05, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool story,bro.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can't hear you over that ban.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) GoW 3 announcement It will not kill us to wait three more days.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'd read it already. But I say wait until Monday to see what the teaser is (God help us if its like the GoW 2 tease, remember the red and black one of the grub being chainsaw). --Chairman Jack the Black 23:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you like stop making new topics? See what I'm doing. I keeping it organize. You have it all over my page and I'm trying not want to achieve my page since I'm lazy.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:06, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::And I'm older then you so I do remember Sinéad O'Connor.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:07, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd locked it.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::What about the Locust Queen?--Chairman Jack the Black 00:25, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::We know only two languages in the Gearsverse Tyran and Ostri (we know about the Locust alphabet). Marcus and Dom are from Tyrus and speak Tyran and they can commutate with the Queen (which is english in english speaking countries) thous she speaks Tyran. But if GoW was in Spain then the Queen would be speaking spanish ;).--Chairman Jack the Black 00:31, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Spoiler. In Jacinto Remnant Dom found closure in knowing someone took care of Maria since it would be impossible for her to be a prisoner for years under the Locust. But like Aspho Fields say. You can't sleep in a room full of Gears.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:51, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Well to him it is. And most likely it was someone in Stu's group, a Stranded most deff. Most likely that Stranded is dead. And on the Future with Marcus with Ayna, time will tell, I'm not one for speculating.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::*1)I'd unlcok your page. And back to the subject. Maybe or maybe not since Chaps barley remember her but I could wrong. And look at the Maria page, Its perfect in my opinion now with the heading, just has one red link thou. And with a new Gear, I hope they add, Jace, Alex, and Bernie.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Simple logic here. GoW 3 is coming out next year. And its been worked on since GoW 2 ended. Shit is going to be so cash.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:32, April 9, 2010 (UTC) QUIT MAKING NEW TOPICS Bioshock 2 was so-so. One will always be a classic. But the good thing with EPIC they are a small company that know if they want to survive they need the fans to be happy unlike EA that sends out 200 crap games and buys out all the good ones (Command & Conquer).--Chairman Jack the Black 03:38, April 9, 2010 (UTC)- RE:GoW3 GL I know already, I've have Cliff twitter, I look up the forums everyday and I google it. I know and I can't find the Locust Queen on the sound board.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I heard that GoW3 will be coming out in April 2011, says IGN. Registered Contributor ® 17:32, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Other Wikis In the BioShock wiki, you have a lot of conflict with MegaScience :P Registered Contributor ® 23:22, April 11, 2010 (UTC) And besides isn't he like a admin or something?Registered Contributor ® 23:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC) he's sometimes mature and sometimes he's not Registered Contributor ® 00:37, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for ruining it for me. And please have a better title.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :I have NBC on but I have not seen the promo yet.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:24, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah I'd seen it. It looks amazing and the cover stance they where using reminds me of the intro to GoW 2.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Graffiti wise i disagree. GoW 2 was the max the 360 could take.--Chairman Jack the Black 04:37, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::You need to do work now. We have a lot of info to add. If you read the novels you need to help me NOW. Our new goal to update all articles before GoW 3 comes out.--Chairman Jack the Black 07:29, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Talk Header The talk pages are not forums. Only reply to questions relating to changing the article, not users opinions or there complaining.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:22, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :What we really need to do. Is to update all the articles from Aspho Fields and Jacinto Remnant. Many of our characters pages have stubs in sections.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:32, April 13, 2010 (UTC) GoW 3 Story The reason why GoW 2 was not 10/10 perfect was Microsoft. They rush a lot of games, but since they put them a year from now. I say the game would be great. But GoW 2 story was a 'MASSIVE improvement from GoW 1. P.S. keep articles in-universe expect for the Behind the scenes sections.--Chairman Jack the Black 22:06, April 13, 2010 (UTC) RE:Warning Done. But you need to tell the people that run wikia central to ban him in all wikias.--Chairman Jack the Black 20:39, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I'd gave you rollback rights.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk Header I need you to help me add the talk header template to pages that don't have them.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to hear on the talk header makes sure its on top of the page. And No go on both the math and Stranded. The stranded is a confederacy of different clans. And the math we have no clue how many months are in a Seran year. It could be the Earth standard 12 months or up to God knows.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :: Bandanna--Chairman Jack the Black 02:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Blessing in disguise my friend blessing in disguise. What was the last time you seen a good video game to movie.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:33, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seen that movie. And if it was going to be like that which i doubt. I would have gotten a PS3 and joined the killzone wikia.--Chairman Jack the Black 02:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Just realize Char is located outside of Jacinto.--Chairman Jack the Black 05:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Speculation Speculation is speculation that why find a source mate. And this http://twitpic.com/1fu8hh .--Chairman Jack the Black 21:16, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should add that and the pic of his cat to his page and put funny comments on it.--Chairman Jack the Black 21:29, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Project all things Santiago I have a project for you. Everything Santiago will be updated from you. I'd did recent work on Carlos Santiago. And I know you can expand his Legacy and Personality areas. While the project is mostly has to do with the Santiagos you would need to expand how other characters are involved with them. --Chairman Jack the Black 11:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks The hoffman page is normal again?King Raven 317 00:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) FYI I been having internet problems all day, so if there is a vandal go to the wikia main page and ask one of the admins there.--Chairman Jack the Black 12:41, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Adam Fenix. Cliff said that the magazine was poorly translated. So the info from it is not a valid source.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:55, May 6, 2010 (UTC) A very good read. http://www.fxguide.com/article612.html --Chairman Jack the Black 20:33, May 10, 2010 (UTC) RE:Gameinformer I read some stuff on the Epic forums. And I know Jace will be in the game along with new weapons. But I'm waiting for scans so tell me the new info anyway.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:46, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :I know that alway. That why I added the GoW3 template to his page.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:50, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I only seen horrible youtube videos of the mag. And yes Jace is black. I don't know about his parents since the flashback was in red ink. And sorry to say but i think 81 is not coming back :(.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:56, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Keep in mind in the Art of Gears of War. they have cut content about Locust vehicles and mechs.--Chairman Jack the Black 00:01, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Do you have the mag?--Chairman Jack the Black 00:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC)